


Aloisa

by tibi86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibi86/pseuds/tibi86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa drabble mi è venuta in mente leggendo un articolo di giornale dove si parlava del fantasma di Piacenza. Questa Aloisa era una giovane donna che viveva nel castello di Grazzano Visconti. E' morta di dolore dopo aver scoperto il tradimento da parta di suo marito. Mi ha colpita perché la sua particolarità, oltre a lasciare profumi al suo cammino, schiaffeggia i turisti XD Come non immaginarmi Dean alle prese con questo spirito?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloisa

“Figlio di puttana, dove sei?”  
Dean sbraita per il salone, agitando le mani per aria. Devo piegarmi a terra e mantenermi lo stomaco: non riesco a smettere di ridere. Mio fratello è decisamente incazzato come una iena, spara a vuoto e lancia insulti su insulti, mentre qualcosa lo colpisce ancora sul viso. Il segno di cinque dita sulla guancia fa intendere si tratta di uno schiaffo.  
Mi siedo a terra con le gambe incrociate e mi godo la scena; quando ci ricapita di avere a che fare con lo spirito di una donna manesca? In fondo, non ha mai ucciso nessuno.


End file.
